Might of One EP 1: Proof of Power
by SoulsSwords
Summary: Natsu's always been the outcast of her village...while it's assumed it's because of her appearance, there's much more to her past than she knows.
1. Natsu

**Souls_&_Swords**: **I know that some of the information is incorrect but this is fanFICTION so please go easy on me =) please be kind and review. My first fic! I hope you enjoy.**

No one liked to talk about her. Many wouldn't even utter her name. Most believed she didn't even _have_ one! The girl never did anything wrong; at least she never meant to. She was actually very sweet, but her shy nature didn't help to the fact she already had hard enough time making friends. Born in the wrong century she was, it was August 3, 1591 when she entered the world. All she knows of her true family is that her mother was dead and that her father disappeared shortly after her birth. She was born during an era of peace; a malevolent sword known as Soul Edge was destroyed by a German warrior in crystal armor. This did not mean the people around her were kind and tolerant.

She was born in a small village in Japan, the Fu-Ma Village, home to where the ninjas and blacksmiths are trained. Despite of her being born there, her appearance was considered an oddity; she had wavy ginger-blond hair that was impossible to keep put together (hence to why she often wears it pulled back). She had a tall, slim frame among her peers, standing at 5'5" where the others were lucky to reach 5'. She had spring-green almond shaped eyes, she was often mistaken for European or Mediterranean. People around her mocked her, telling her how unsightly she was, however, their mockery would often go too far for it to be just over her appearance, as one boy once held her by her hair and held up a kunai (that was luckily dull) to her throat.

Chie was her caretaker, or the only one she could call "mother". For 17 years she was all the girl had to feed her and protect her.

"Don't listen to those half-wits.", she'd say, "They're just jealous that you have what they'll never have."

"What is that?", the girl would ask.

"Confidence."

The girl would always blink in confusion after that statement, she believed it was the last thing she had, "Mother, you always say that, but I never understand what you mean by it."

Chie turned around, moving the girl's bright orange bangs away from her eyes, "You know who you are. Ever since you were a little girl, you never wanted to be anyone else. Never did you question who you should be, but yourself."

The girl smiled, however, she would smile anytime Chie gave her an explanation; she could never really believe her. "Thank you mother…", the girl was hesitant, but she had been having this uncontrollable desire to do so for the longest time, "Mother, may I go to the training ground and-" she was suddenly cut off.

"No!" Chie sharply denied, "We've been over this before,", she softened her tone, knowing teenagers often become spiteful when they are talked harshly to, "It's dangerous to go there, the boys who've picked on you all this time go there. I don't want them hurting you!"

The girl understood her reasons, it was quite justified, at the Fu-Ma training grounds, it was no nonsense, they'd practice their ninjutsus on throwing kunai and how to control their powers. Many people born into the Fu-Ma clan was gifted with supernatural powers. It was the way they sealed demons into confined shrines. The most notable shrine is the one hidden deep in the bamboo forest, though many times the seal was broken, the demons would always be returned. However, the girl had always wanted to step foot in there, having been banned from even walking near the perimeter of the grounds, "Mother, I'm sorry, but I'm 17, I can defend myself.", she pleaded with a voice of sincerity, "You don't have to worry, I'll be fine."

Chie sighed, she was grinding leaves and rose petals together to make her traditional black tea, "You are my child," she paused, "At least the closest thing I have to one…I really do wish you were mine.", Chie realized she was going off of the topic, "But either way, if something happened to you, I…I…" she choked up a bit, "I couldn't-" she suddenly dropped her mixing bowl with the herbs in it as they scattered along the wooden floor, the girl was surprised as her mother's sudden change in mood. She seemed to be having some sort of anxiety attack.

She ran towards her mother, "Mother," she gently wrapped her arms around Chie, slowly helping her to her knees, "I'm sorry…" A strange feeling of guilt waved over her, "I should never have asked…" she had to remind herself, Chie was getting older, her heart grew frail over the years. When the girl was 8, Chie suddenly collapsed on her way to the market, only to be rescued by the old fruit vender she was always greeted by. The girl positioned herself to look her mother in the eyes, "Forgive me. I won't be going anywhere." Chie breathed in, "All is well."

She looked at the beautiful, grinded herbs on the floor. The cocoa peel, the yerba mate, and the rose petals scattered everywhere. The girl got on her hands and knees, "Let me get this." As she began to brush the herbs into a small pile, she was stopped,

"That's alright. How about while I clean this, you go get some more so we can have our tea tonight." Chie suggested with a smile. The girl sprung up with joy,

"Alright. I won't be long." She whirled around. As she was about to slide the door open, she was halted once again,

"Make sure no one causes you any trouble…"

The girl tried to remain resolute, "I'll be fine." She stepped outside and closed the door back. As she was off, Chie grew uneasy.

The girl had a simple but sweet name; it was Japanese for "summer". Her name is Natsu.


	2. What's Different and What's Not?

So Natsu wasn't technically lying; she _did _get the herbs for Chie's tea. However, she was going to make one more stop before returning home. The Fu-Ma village wasn't exactly the dark mysterious village outsiders believed it to be. It was in fact no different than any other village, small huts to tall dojos, street venders selling fruits and candies, it was actually a peaceful village. Many wouldn't even think they were surrounded by the most heavily trained ninjas in Japan. Unless it was a training day, the residents would dress casually, wearing long kimonos or simple attire.

Natsu, unfortunately, never received her own personal armor, as Chie had forbid her to go to the fitting at the training grounds. She'd always watch in resent and envy as she'd watch the trainees shadows dart across the soil ground then disappear. Chie was never a trained warrior herself, despite she was once married to a Chinese soldier. She described him as charming and slick, he "didn't even need armor" she'd say. He disappeared long before Natsu's birth, as he was part of the search for the evil sword.

There were times when Natsu had to remind herself to be thankful; people lived in fear and torment of the evil sword's reign, Chie would tell her of the propaganda speeches "**Beware the Azure Knight**" and "**Behold the Man in Crystal Amor in All His Glory!" **That was 17 years ago. According to Chie, Natsu wasn't born until 9 months after the sword was destroyed; which wasn't questionable considering birthing was forbidden due to the swords terrible influence on children. The birth rate increased dramatically for years after its destruction.

"Who were my mother and father?", was a repeated question in Natsu's life. When she was a child, Chie would change the truth to something more kid friendly,

"They were peasants who were unable to take care of you, so they let me adopt you.", over the years however, it would slowly progress to the truth, "Your mother and father were both warriors searching for the cursed sword. Your mother unfortunately, was killed in battle when you were very young. Your father disappeared after you were born." One thing still didn't make sense to Natsu,

"Were they both from Japan?"

"Yes. Your mother was the most beautiful native of the Fu-Ma village. Your father was from Kyoto."

"Then why do I look so different?"

Chie would never respond to that question. Natsu eventually learned to accept her fate. She had no memory of her real mother. She never learned her name, she couldn't remember her voice, nor her face. She knew one thing about her mother, a few things actually, that she was tall and slim like Natsu, she was intelligent, honorable, and beautiful (though her looks were the least of her concerns). She too had supernatural gifts of sealing demons and a talent of making her own swords.

Natsu had always longed for having a sword; a kodachi in particular. Short but swift blade with might and power. Natsu trained herself in secret, the traditional fighting style taught in Fu-Ma was "Mussoh-Battoh-Ryu". Natsu learned to focus her strength and senses by simply watching the other students from her home. Many times would she dislocate a joint or pull a muscle and have to make up an excuse to Chie for how it happened. Now she'd be training in a real training ground! At least by herself unofficially…

It was deep in the woods, surrounded by a sea of trees. It was unusually silent, no wind, no birds or cicadas. Just the sound of her own breathing. She figured it was the perfect environment for focusing. She looked at the wooden stands around her, marked with cuts and slices in them from the kunai of the students. She luckily had waltzed in without anyone noticing. The _last _thing she needed was one of her peers catching her there. She put the sack of herbs aside, loosening the tie on her kimono in order for her to move properly

She practiced on mainly her taijutsu, knowing if she used any of her powers, she'd attract attention. Natsu had always had her own personal mystery; every time she'd use her powers, her left shoulder would throb and ache. It wasn't a muscle pain; in fact it was in such a strange area that she wasn't sure if it _was _a muscle. It was also on a too coincidental spot; her flower shaped birth mark. At least Chie told her it was a birthmark. She wondered if it hurt the others to use their powers as well, and they just either learn to deal with it, or work with it so that they no longer feel pain.

Maybe she just hadn't worked with her powers enough to use them properly?

Oh well.

The sun was beginning to set and Natsu realized Chie would be wondering what was taking her so long. She'd just say it was a long wait for them to pick the herbs. She also had to hide as to why she was sweaty and tired. Maybe there was a pond nearby she could quickly wash with. Nah, she'd rather go home in her own private bath. She grabbed the sack and headed off. Noticing from behind the trees that it was rather crowded outside the entrance, she'd find another way around.

She was hoping she was going in the right direction, seeing nothing but trees and dirt in her path. She knew she was getting _somewhere _as she could hear wind and birds suddenly. The dirt underneath her began to change form, into a concrete, almost rock pavement. The trees were suddenly scattered into a path of bamboo. Natsu knew the correct thing to do was to realize she'd gone the wrong way and turn back, but her naturally curious instinct told her move forward. The farther she walked, the louder and more intense the sounds grew, the sun was soon able to finally shine its face on Natsu's, nearly blinding her.

Natsu came across a shrine in the middle of the bamboo. She knew where she was, The Shrine of Confined Demons. The most feared shrine in Japan, it was where Fury-Demons capable of manipulating humans were sealed. Natsu could even hear muffled voices. Chills went down her spine, yet she was strangely attracted to the graves and couldn't help but walk closer. One of them had a strange mural on them, painted in blue was a creature with 8 heads and 8 tails. Despite it being surrounded by snakes, the creature looked very dragon and reptilian in nature. Underneath it was a kanji sealed into the stone,

"_Arahabaki_…" she whispered aloud. Her joints and muscles suddenly ached, she quickly grasped at her birthmark behind her left shoulder. Falling to her knees, Natsu tried to refrain from groaning in pain, not wanting to 'awaken' anything. When she was finally able to concentrate again, she noticed that the stone was in fact cracked and destroyed. Just a moment ago, it was fine. She leapt up in panic. Nothing seemed out of the sorts, the shrine was silent, not even the birds were changing behavior.

"That was weird…" she whispered. She once again picked up the sack of herbs she had dropped during her episode and as she turned around to go home, she was suddenly eye to eye with a familiar face, not a pleasant one either.

"Look who I found guys!", the boy, along with two others circled around her, "The freak.", another boy chuckled,

"What's she doing out here?"

Natsu cringed in annoyance, "Perhaps the same reason you're all out here."

They shied away in false fear, "Look out, or she might try to annoy us to death!"

Their leader stepped closer to her, "I bet I know why she's here, she's just going to seal herself because she's a demon!", Natsu turned her head, staring at him with intense hatred. He glared directly back into her, the two feeding off of each other's rage, "I bet your real mother abandoned you because you were so freakish looking." Natsu's lip began to twitch, her glare not changing,

"I bet she'll cry!" one other boy called out. Natsu had never fought back before, but something in her felt different. Her stomach and chest burning with hot fury, like a volcanoes ash slowly gushing out all at once. The boy's laughter was then put to a halt when they heard a pound. The two boys turned heads to their leader as they watched him fall at least a foot away from Natsu's underhanded gut punch. The two were stunned, as she normally _would _in fact cry.

Their leader however, was not. He stood up, brushing the dirt off of his sore bruises and scratches from the fall. Natsu remained silent, the hate still explicit. He spit on the ground below him, "You want to fight? Fine with me. And don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl.", he bellowed.

Natsu nodded, "I wouldn't want any less." The two then broke out in an all physical rumble, the two's strength exhausting each other as they both attempted to pin one or the other down. His friends realized the situation was getting dangerous,

"This is insane. Let's get help!" the two disappeared into the bamboo.

Natsu at least had him on the ground, "You think degrading me makes you any stronger? It doesn't! It never has, and it never will!" Natsu felt satisfied making her point. But she was suddenly caught off guard as he was able to get a hold of her ankle, reversing the position,

"No, but training does." He smirked, he held out a kunai, Natsu tried hiding her fear, knowing he'd never put his life in objection with murder, "You're a filthy wench. A freakish, disgusting wench!" he yelled, "No one will ever see any worth in you! No one!" He was suddenly jerked off of Natsu, being held by the collar of his jacket.

Chie.

Natsu sat up in exhaustion, fright, and surprise. She watched as her care-taker stared at the boy, dropping him, "Get out of my sight!" she yelled threateningly, "LEAVE!", they watched as he booked it away from the shrine without turning back. Chie's angry expression didn't change as she looked back at Natsu.

"How did you know-"  
"We're going home. And we're going to have a _ver_y long talk!"

Natsu picked up her sack in apprehension, "I…I got the herbs."

Chie turned back to her, snatching the sack, Natsu felt like there was something else going on than her having been worried about her. Natsu kept herself from looking Chie in the face during the _painfully _long walk home.

**Souls_&_Swords: What'd you think? =)**


	3. Brave Sword, Braver Soul

**Souls_&_Swords: Finally, some action! I know it began slow, so this chapter should redeem this story n_n Also, pardon its lengthiness…**

Chie shoved Natsu into their home, "You stupid girl! Are you trying to get killed?"

"Certainly not!"

"Then why in hell were you out wandering in the forbidden shrine?"

"The demons are sealed! I wasn't in any danger-"

"I wasn't talking about the demons Natsu," Chie coldly broke her off, "I meant those boys!" Natsu froze, this time it wasn't exactly _her _that was the victim, "Why did you attack them?"

"They provoked me!" Natsu retaliated, "They went too far, they called me a demon and said my mother-"

"It doesn't matter what they called you." Chie paused to make sure the angry teenager in front of her was listening, "I understand standing up for yourself but _attacking _them?" Chie sighed, trying to calm down, Natsu was only getting angrier by the second, "Natsu, I know those boys have made your life hard for you. But you've got to be the stronger one-"

Natsu cut her off, unable to hold in her words, "That's exactly what I did! I fought back for once! For once _they _were scared of _me_!" She exclaimed with pride. Chie wasn't initially happy with her response, however. She decided to try and let go of the subject,

"What were you doing at the shrine anyway?" Natsu wasn't finished, still boiling with anger,

"That's not important right now." She knew it was but she didn't want to lose this round, "I thought you'd be happy I defended myself instead of taking it. I was _meant _to be a warrior Chie!"

_Chie?_

"Natsu, why did you call me-"

"Those boys said my mother abandoned me because I'm a demon!" What Natsu would later realize was how overboard with emotion she had become, "You know everything about my real mother!" She grew with agitation as she spoke, "Did she abandon me? Am I a demon? Should I even _be _here?" In between Natsu's yelling Chie tried to comfort her, but her efforts were in vain.

"Natsu-"

"Why am I so different? Just because I'm not fair skinned and dark-haired like everyone else…" Everything she'd been wanting to say for 17 years was coming out, but this was the wrong time. She kept repeating the same question like a broken record,

"Who _is _my mother?"

Chie finally got in a word, "Natsu, I'm your-"

"**You're not my mother**!"

There was a pause as the two stared at each other, Natsu quickly recoiled in guilt, but she remained silent. Instead of doing the right thing and apologizing, Natsu blitzed into her room, leaving Chie with the herbs for their black tea. At this point, why bother apologizing? The damage had been done.

The worst part for Natsu was that she didn't even bring up what she was truly concerned about; the broken seal.

_What if I broke it? What if I endangered the entire village? Now they HAVE a reason to hate me._

She hated being terrified. She felt so weak and stupid when she was scared. She was born into a ninja clan for god's sake. She decided to literally soak her troubles away and headed outside. She dashed past the doorway where Chie was in order to avoid contact. Chie was busy making their tea, placing a pot full of water over a fire to get it boiling.

Natsu stepped into the freezing pond, stripping herself of her hot, constraining clothing. She hated soaking her hair, mainly because of the knots and tangles she'd have to rip out. She envied the girls who could straighten their hair with the simple stroke of their fingers, Natsu would need a tree branch for her hair.

She admired the moon. The silky white light that reflected off of the pond. It was a full moon that night. Natsu loved it, that way she could stare into it and forget all about her troubles. The moon somehow eased the pain, at least temporarily. It was always a comfort mechanism she'd use in times like this. It didn't seem to be working this time though.

She just stared into it blankly; not even concentrating on how unusually bright it was that night. All she could think about how she broke her 'mother's' heart. At least the only person that even came close to being her mother,

_What was I thinking?_

Natsu wallowed in her own regret, rightfully ashamed until she heard an unusual howl of wind. There was also an unsettling chill to it. As she was about to step out of the pool, she sensed a sudden presence behind her,

"Who's there?" she gasped. She saw what seemed to be a female figure ahead of her, relief swarmed through her, "Mother, why are you out here? It's absolutely freezing…" Natsu trailed off when she noticed Chie's figure through the silk window of their house. She watched as Chie disappeared into darkness as she blew out the candle.

Bewildered, Natsu leapt back from the shadow in front of her, "Don't come any closer! I'm a trained warrior." She unconvincingly threatened. She had no idea what she was dealing with, nor did she want to confront anyone in only her bare skin. The shadow then suddenly swept across the field and disappeared. Natsu was alone again. The dark presence she felt was gone.

Not lingering around for it to return, she hastily ran back inside. She dried and dressed in something that was more comfortable for sleep. As she grew older Natsu wore simple hand-me-down clothes that Chie had worn. Natsu wouldn't complain, as they were beautiful silk kimonos, for the most part. She decided not to mention the shadow…at least not before she mentioned the broken shrine to her mother. Speaking of her mother, Natsu knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she did one last thing that night.

She crept into Chie's room where she knelt down next to her futon. She whispered, "Good night mother…I love you." She knew that Chie was already passed out by then, so she got up. Just as she nearly exited the room, she heard her name,

"Natsu?" Chie sat upright, "I want you to know that I was never angry at you." Guilt piled in Natsu's stomach, she could even feel a strange lump in her throat,

"Thank you." That's all she felt she could say, but she knew her mother wasn't done talking,

"It's that you're getting older…closer to leaving me and going out into this…this terrifying world. I'd just be devastated if I lost you." Natsu just knew she was trying to guilt her out, as it was working. "And how reckless you were today…It worries me."

_Oh god…_ Natsu thought.

"Maybe you're not ready for the real world yet."

"Mother..." Natsu replied, trying to keep a low-key tone, "All my life I've been sheltered…I've never even ventured outside of the village unlike most." Yeah, she was doing pretty well, "I think that I haven't had enough experience being around other people…that's why I don't always know how to react." Good enough…But she had a feeling Chie wouldn't buy it.

"You know something?"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"You're right."

_I am?_ Natsu's mood was changed entirely. She waited for Chie to finish,

"You know, tomorrow I'm going into town to collect the yen I earned from working in the rice fields…why don't you come with me?"

Natsu wanted to leap in her excitement, "That'd be fun." She smiled, containing her energy as much as she could.

"Alright, we'll have to leave early tomorrow so go get some…" She looked up to see Natsu had left, "Rest…"

Natsu had tucked herself in, delightfully anticipating the morning. Fortunately, she was naturally an early-riser, normally awake before her mother (and the rest of the village for that matter). She was like a child, hardly able to accommodate her enthusiasm as she woke Chie once the sun peaked over the horizon.

She'd never been to the towns outside of the Fu Ma village, though she didn't expect to see any particularly _new _faces since a majority of the villagers shopped there anyway. It was like any other shop Natsu had seen in the Fu Ma village, but with more tents and huts and certainly more people as Chie butted through the crowds. Natsu was used to getting strange looks but she felt like she was being stared at more than usual, undoubtedly because she was out of the village limits.

She bumped into Chie as she had suddenly stopped, "Careful!" she cried, annoyed.

"Sorry, there's so many people." Natsu was neither happy nor annoyed being a part of the crowd; she was satisfied just to leave the village for a few hours.

"Excuse me, I'm here to collect the 15 yen I earned." An older man looked up at Chie, he was wearing a conical hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. He muttered something as he handed her a few cents, Chie counted them and looked at him peculiarly, "Sir, this isn't the correct amount." She wasn't willing to leave without her full pay, she worked hard in those dry, hot fields!

"That's all I can afford to give you." Natsu's attention wandered off to a strange man bothering a woman and a child down the road. She couldn't tell what he was saying but no matter the deal, she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't afford to pay me in full?" Chie demanded to know. The man stood up,

"Look behind us!" He yelled, moving out of her way, showing the destruction of his shop, "Some sort of animal or something destroyed everything I had!" He sighed heavily, "I barely have enough left to feed myself and my two grandchildren." Natsu didn't even notice as she tried to get Chie's attention, tapping her shoulder,

"Mother?" she was getting quite nervous. Chie ignored her as she handed back her money.

"Here, keep all of it." The man looked up at her with much appreciation, "If you want, I can bring you fruits and teas while you are reconstructing." As she went on Natsu continued growing uneasy, she could hear their words now,

"What's gotten in to you?" the woman cried holding what appeared to be their son. Another man who was passing by, saw the man's verbal frenzy, as he began to tug at the boy, attempting to snatch him out of her arms, Natsu couldn't take it,

"Mother!" She called louder, Chie looked in the same direction as Natsu,

"What?"

The stranger tapped on the enraged man's arm, telling him to calm down, before he let out an inhuman wail and attacked the man. Sudden panic swept the area as Natsu grabbed Chie's arm and ran for cover. People ran as screams of terror alarmed the rest of the town. Chie, Natsu, and the man were hiding near the rubble of his old shop, Natsu noticed the kodachi a sash wrapped around the man's waist.

They watched in horror as the suddenly monstrous man attacked the poor stranger, throwing him aside as others crouched and froze in fear, he then attacked his wife who was using herself as a human shield for her son. Natsu watched in disbelief and horror, it suddenly grew quiet as the boy was left with no one to help him…no one brave enough that is. The man growled as he circled his prey. The boy crouched down trying to cover himself.

Natsu slowly rose to her feet, Chie tried to tug her back down, too afraid to speak. As the man darted towards his son roaring, Natsu rapidly grabbed the kodachi from the man and let out a cry as she dashed in between the two, slicing the man's arm, hindering his path. The people around her yelled and cried in both despair, and hope. Natsu looked behind her and pushed the boy back into the crowd,

"Go!" she demanded. As he ran towards his injured mother, the man stood back up, there was fire in his eyes, like an evil spirit lurked within his soul. He hissed at Natsu, she raised her sword, "I'm not afraid of you." she angrily stated. The crowd watched as the two slowly circled each other before the man pounced at her. Natsu knew she had to lead him away from the crowd to keep anyone else from getting hurt. The two however disappeared into the rubble that was already made around them as Chie cried out in panic,

"Natsu!"

Natsu knew she needed to provoke him to chase her if she was going to lead him away. He was on top of her, she noticed a familiar woods just meters away from the town, she violently kicked him off of her as she tried to lose him in the trees (trying not to get lost herself). She heard the roar as she prepared herself to see him around the corner. When she finally stopped and was ready for action, there was nothing there.

She felt a wave of panic as she darted left and right looking for him, suddenly from above her he threw himself on her body once more trying to strangle her. She tried to stab him but the kodachi was smacked out of her hand and was knocked many feet away due to the man's force. She struggled to get him off of her as she resorted to biting his hand with all of her strength. He yelped in pain as for just a second Natsu had gained freedom.

It was going to take more than that as the man grabbed her ankle, clawing into her back with his other hand, she screamed in shock as she leapt up, kicking him forcefully, she ran towards the kodachi, feeling the man's weight crush her just as she grabbed it.

The crowd was waiting outside of the trees, Chie rushed to the front in pure fright. There was nothing but silence until they heard crackling from the bushes and trees as they saw a man's body approach. Chie swelled up in agony and tears as the crowd prepared to run, until the body was thrown down by a young girl, bruised and dirty. The crowd gasped as Chie was feeling an unknown feeling of relief and panic both at once.

Natsu fell to her knees, exhausted. She gazed at the wound in his stomach as she dropped the blood-drenched kodachi. She panted as she could hear her heart beat in her head, unable to stand, she held out a hand, awaiting Chie to help her up. As she was lifted up, Natsu was surprised to see it was a stranger helping 'the freak' up. The crowd came closer all cheering and jumping for joy as the stranger holding her hand lifted her arm in triumph. A young girl even ran next to her and hugged her.

Natsu never knew this feeling…she wasn't sure how to react…but even the woman with her son was standing, and relieved to see the man gone. Wasn't it her husband? Or at least once her husband? Her train of thought was halted when Chie wrapped her arms around her, squeezing the breath that was left in her out. Natsu only knew what to do next was to hold Chie, and think of an apology for scaring her two days in a row.


	4. Child and Parent

**Souls_&_Swords: If you read the description you'll notice I said there is some changed information for the plot. It begins here. Please be kind =) I do not own the song "Sakura Uta".**

Natsu was so accustomed to the prejudice around her that it was extremely odd walking by people as they smiled at her. Some even bowed. She would simply smile back at them. It was only a few hours after the…event. Natsu felt unhinged by the fact that she was not disturbed that he killed someone. Only because he was trying to kill innocent people. Chie did not seem irked by it; rather, she was very proud of Natsu's courage. Natsu hadn't said a word on the treck home, she kept behind her mother until Chie suddenly stopped.

She turned around and looked at Natsu, "Natsu, I want you to know I'm undoubtedly dignified with you." Natsu really couldn't take it, she hated positive attention more than negative!

"Mother, it wasn't…" She didn't know how to finish, "I just didn't want to see anything bad happen to that poor child…I wasn't trying to prove anything."

"And that's what makes a true hero." Natsu winced in confusion, Chie continued, "Not for the glory or praise, but to do what's right for others. My late lover taught me that on his brave quest for the wicked sword."

Natsu smiled, and then she perked up with an idea "So…I don't want to bother you with this…but can I go to the training grounds?" She immediately jumped.

Chie sighed, "Well, I don't see why not."

Natsu was about to boast with joy when a woman approached them, "Chie-san?" she formally addressed, Chie was as confused as Natsu, neither one had seen the woman before, the woman turned to Natsu before finishing,

"Ah, you're the brave one who saved the elder's grandson today!" she bowed, "That was very heroic."

Natsu gasped in shock, "You mean…that was the village elder's grandson that man almost killed?" The Fu Ma elder was the most powerful and wisest ninja among them, he lived in the head dojo on one of the near mountains.

"Yes. He told me he'd like to see you two right away."

Chie and Natsu looked at each other before agreeing on heading over there together. As they approached the large dojo Natsu was filled with intimidation, she'd never met anyone of such a high-ranked standard, let alone their own leader. The two bowed to the Fu Ma ninjas guarding the doors as they slid them open for them. They stepped into an empty room with beautiful vases and bamboo plants at each corner. They stood awaiting him to open the doors and greet them.

Natsu heard her heartbeat as she listened to the approaching footsteps. She was tempted to grab Chie's hand, she was even shaking! Chie stood calmly meanwhile, unaware of Natsu's anxiety. The doors suddenly opened, an old man in a dark-blue kimono appeared before them. Neither Natsu nor Chie knew what to expect,

He smiled, "Ah. It's a pleasure to meet Hiro's savior in person."

Natsu accidently blurted out, "Hiro?" she recoiled in embarrassment, realizing she spoke without permission. The elder laughed,

"That's my grandson's name. He told me of a pretty girl with orange-blonde hair saved him and his babysitter. I then realized there's only one ninja here with that hair color."

Natsu giggled, "Yup, that's me." She started to ease up, the elder was a rather cool guy! Chie spoke,

"We appreciate the invitation sir, and I don't mean to be rude but we must return home before it gets dark; it's a long walk." Natsu frowned, as did the elder,

"That's too bad, I wanted to offer you some oolong jasmine tea."

Natsu elbowed her mother, "Mother…" She smiled slyly.

"Alright, a cup of tea wouldn't hurt. It'd be an honor."

The three were soon sitting on the floor at a small table, Chie and Natsu on one side and the village elder on the other. The tea was calming and hot, as the brisk, cold air wasn't very settling.

"So Natsu, you're a native of Japan, correct?" She hesitated in her response,

"Um, erm, yes. I know I don't look like it, but I am." She sipped her tea, the elder nodded and looked at Chie,

"And you are her mother?"

She smiled gently, not too happy with her answer, "Her adoptive mother. Her birth mother is deceased and…" She saw the sadness grow in Natsu's eyes, Chie spoke quieter, "Her father wasn't seen after her birth." A door opened and a familiar looking boy shyly approached Natsu, his hands were behind his back,

"Hiro!" The elder gleefully called, "Look who it is, I invited her for a visit." Hiro stood next to Natsu, trying to keep from looking her in the eyes,

Natsu smiled, but not too harshly, "Hello. It's nice to meet you in a much…nicer way." She awkwardly commented, she was confused by Hiro's blushing as he mumbled, actually, he didn't say a word but groaned, "Is something wrong?" her answer was given when he bashfully held up a rose.

Chie blushed and cooed at Hiro's gesture as the elder chuckled, Natsu felt her cheeks get hot with modesty, she accepted it, "Oh…thank you." Hiro suddenly exploded,

"YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY! AND I LIKE YOU!" Then the child disappeared into the dojo without another word. As Chie and the elder laughed, Natsu's smile faded. She was humbled but something didn't feel right about this praise. She wasn't used to being adored and liked, she just didn't understand what she was feeling. The elder accompanied the mother and daughter on the walk out of the dojo and at the gates, Chie bowed to him once more,

"Thank you for the tea, we promise to keep the village in good hands." The elder began to walk back inside until Natsu realized she had forgotten a very important thing she wanted to ask, she hurried behind him,

"Wait! Sensei!" she formally called him, he turned around, she bowed in politeness, "I beg your pardon, but I want to know…do you know anything about the man that I…" she stuttered, her tongue couldn't seem to find the sound, "killed…today?" The elder froze, Chie grabbed Natsu's shoulder,

"Natsu, it's late at dusk, we really should be going-"

"Actually…" The elder spoke, interrupting Chie, "That was no man…but a demon." Natsu's eyes widened in fear, the shrine! The damn shrine that was broken! "The demon known as Geki." Wait…what was the demon's name…Ara…Arahabaki. Natsu's stomach filled with relief. "It was the ghost of our former elder's right hand man. He somehow broke out of his seal and took human form. Thank goodness it wasn't Toki's spirit. Or we'd all be doomed."

Natsu didn't understand, "Who is Toki? Was he our previous elder?"

The elder began to walk back inside, "Yes…I wish not to speak of him any farther."

Chie had a question, she was utterly concerned, "Wait…the demons could never be strong enough to break the seal on their own!" Fear wriggled into her heart, "Not before…"

The elder finished for her, "Not before a greater evil was among us." He entered his dojo and closed the silk doors behind him. Natsu was confused but the distraught look of her mother was what bothered her more;

"Let's go home mother." She wrapped an arm around Chie and the two headed home. It was peaceful once the two finally settled down, the two drank tea across the table on their comfy blankets, the moon was shining and they were surrounded by their cozy walls. Natsu kept her hair up even when she slept, because that's just how hard it was to manage otherwise, unless it was wet. Chie still seemed troubled, Natsu had attempted multiple times to start a conversation, but Chie would always trail off during so. Natsu eventually resorted to just staying quiet, allowing Chie to reassemble herself or whatever she had to do.

Chie suddenly sat her cup down, she looked at Natsu seriously, her mind finally made up, Natsu was worried until she spoke, "Toki was your mother's adoptive father."

Natsu had to process what she just said, she stuttered, "Ah…eh, what?" Chie knew she had to do this now. It was the right time.

"He is also the reason you and your mother were separated."

Natsu gasped, she was shocked yet angry at the same time. Was everything Chie told her about her mother a lie? "So…My mother never died?" she demanded to know, Chie tried to calm her, "She was alive all this time? Where is she?" She cried, standing up, Chie tried to get her to sit down, "Who is she? Why was I taken away from her? Tell me!" She yelled, finally welting up. She had to know. "Tell me…Chie." She sobbed. Chie sighed, the two sat back down.

Natsu tried to gather herself, trying to be mature, Chie understood how caught off guard she was "I grew up with your mother. We were best friends." She began, she had Natsu's full attention, "She was beautiful, smart, and a very powerful ninja. Her name was Taki."

"Taki…" Natsu whispered.

"She was an orphan, her parents were taken by illness…Toki, the Fu Ma leader at the time took your mother in."

Taki was incredibly gifted as a child, possessing supernatural powers and a knack for making her own weapons. She grew up with Toki in the dojo, being well respected by the other ninjas. She grew up into a beautiful, intelligent, and rather busty woman. She always put her missions first once she became a ninja. It was her own choice to bring Soul Edge its demise when Toki became obsessed then later possessed by it. When Soul Edge was destroyed by the German warrior, Taki left the Fu Ma clan, as Toki was killed and his spirit was sealed. She lived in a small village in Izumo. She wasn't sure how this 'normal life' thing worked.

Taki then later met a man named Asa, who was in the Japanese military when they were fighting against Korea. He too was supernaturally gifted, the two bonded. Taki never felt so soft inside before. She felt something she'd never felt in her heart. Asa and Taki made love since the birthing ban was over, and Taki realized that she, at 29 years old was pregnant. She was hysterical, she'd never been a mother before nor had she ever had one! To make things worse, Asa had been acting strange and avoiding her since discovering her pregnancy. She only had Chie to help her with her stress and with her pain.

Taki remembered how bad her contractions were one day…Taki then realized what those contractions actually were.

Taki screamed in pain with two women at her sides, Chie at the end of her. She was covered with a blanket, Asa was outside the doorway. Unbeknownst to her, though she was in too much pain to care,

Chie prepared herself as she told Taki, "Taki, it's ready. Just push!" Taki screamed out in more pain as in a matter of minutes the sound of crying was in the room. August 3, 1591, a baby girl was born and in Taki's arms. Taki looked down at her bundle of joy, she could nearly cry…she did, she spoke to her daughter,

"Hello…my child." She smiled, "I'm your mommy." The child was asleep, she didn't expect a response, but she couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. Chie entered the room,

"Taki," She looked up in hope, "Asa…is nowhere to be found." Taki's expression became that of shock. Her lover disappeared without even seeing his daughter. She should be heartbroken but a ninja knew better. She looked down at her daughter,

"He can stay wherever he went…As long as I have my child, I'll be fine." Chie smiled, sitting next to Taki, looking at the sleeping infant,

"What do you want to name her?" Taki perked up,

"I already know. After the season…Natsu." Natsu was also a word for 'summer' in Japanese.

Chie smiled at the baby, "Hello Natsu." Taki realized she had nowhere to go, so she moved back to the Fu Ma village and lived in the Kaminoi Castle, surrounded by Cherry Blossoms and had a beautiful view of Mt. Fuji. She protected Natsu with everything she could. But she was still open with her, letting her explore nature and the outside world. Natsu's…odd appearance didn't bother her, yet it certainly caught the attention of everyone else.

Natsu looked nothing like her mother nor her father, Ginger-blonde, wavy hair, green eyes, skin darker than most of her nationality. She knew Natsu's hair was getting out of control one day, so when Natsu turned 3, she cut her hair shoulder length, perfect for her. It was only until one faithful day that would change everything. Taki didn't consider herself a ninja anymore, but a healer, a mother. She worked as a medical ninja, using her powers at minimum.

She knew there was no doubt Natsu had powers, she planned on teaching her on how to use them properly.

"Oka-san!" A formal word for 'mommy' a cheerful voice called, scampering footsteps neared as Taki felt weight on her leg, Natsu playfully latched herself onto herself onto her, "Oka-san, you'll never believe it!"

She smiled, "What is it?" she gently removed Natsu from her leg,

"I found a dead butterfly outside, but when I put it in my hand, it came back to life!" Taki jumped a little,

"Oh…really?" she tried to keep a gleeful look for the toddler among her,

"Yeah! And it flew away! I think I have magic Oka-san!"

She already showed a display of powers…Taki couldn't show hers until she was ten. She wasn't sure whether to be uplifted or concerned, "That's incredible, Natsu." She rubbed her thick, wavy hair that was much more kept since it was short, "Mommy is making tea right now, do you want to go get me my pots?"

Natsu loved helping her mother, "Yeah!" She ran off into the room nearby. Taki was startled by a sudden pounding at the door, she looked fine, she was in a green kimono and had her long hair down. She didn't know what to expect, she approached the door, noting the figure behind it,

"Yes?"

An unsettlingly familiar voice called her, "Taki." Taki's stomach turned, that voice…she thought she'd never hear it again. She no longer wanted to open the door, but something made her,

Toki stood above her, looking surprisingly human, Taki was stunned however. Was she dreaming? Some sort of trick? "M…Master Toki."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
This couldn't be happening. She stood there unresponsive until a voice broke the silence, "Here you go Oka-san!" Natsu entered the room with her pan. Taki wriggled with fear, not her child!

"Mother?" Toki exclaimed, Natsu looked at him with curiosity,

"Who's that? Are you here to play with mommy?" Taki gently nudged her back into the room until she got aggressive with the ghost in front of her,

"Who are you? You are not my master! My master was killed!"

"_Was _killed." He agreed, "He was then resurrected."

Taki didn't want to hear the explanations; much of the dead was brought to life after the sword's destruction. "What do you want with me? I don't work for you anymore."

"It's not you…" he began, "It's that child. Your daughter." Taki lashed out at him, pinning him against the wall, still having her skills and strength,

"You come anywhere close to my daughter I will kill you and make sure you don't return!"

"But don't you want to know why she looks the way she does?" he asked, smiling mischievously. Taki was surprised, what could he possibly know? How long had he been alive? "As well as where Asa ran off to?" He knew something, the mother within her wanted to kill her, but the trained warrior inside her wanted the information, she released him.

"Tell me the information, then never come around here again." She commanded. Toki smirked,

"You see, your daughter isn't all pure blood. Nor was her father." Taki angrily crossed her arms, "Asa had secrets he kept from you. Do you think he really didn't expect you to have a child?" Taki's expression grew tense, not wanting to believe his words, "It was his plan, Taki. He needed to finish a deed he began.

"What deed?" she growled.

"He broke a seal many years ago, a demon, Arahabaki. It was his burden to carry, as he let the demon possess him, until he could find someone else to offer him to."

Taki was in disbelief, "You're lying."

"I'm not finished. That was the deal he made…so while you were resting after the birth, he took the newborn girl and…well, let's just say that flower shaped birthmark behind her left shoulder isn't what it seems."

Poor Natsu she thought, her poor child, "But…why?"

"To make his end of the deal to Arahabaki. But because Asa truly loved you, he couldn't take the betrayal he had done, and killed himself."

Taki was used to grim stories like this, she didn't cry, though she was deeply shocked. "What will happen to my daughter?" she worried, she hesitated to know the answer.

"Well, as long as she doesn't use her powers, the seal will remain like a chained lock." Taki sighed with relief, "However, once the child turns 18, Arahabaki will have developed and take control of her body, turning your child, into a demon."

Taki smiled, with hope of a resolution, "So, all we have to do is remove to seal and take Arahabaki back to the shrine." Easy as pie for Taki, Toki had a sadistic look however,

"Yes…and to do that, we must kill the child."

The words echoed in Taki's head like a curse, "No…No, we just have to take him back to-"

"What you never realized Taki, is that once a demon's shrine is destroyed, it cannot be repaired. The only way to be rid of the demon is to kill its host."

Taki didn't reply…she was heavily shaken.

"Oka-san?" she heard a small voice from behind her. Silence shrouded the room before Taki grabbed Natsu and disappeared, literally using her ninjutsu.

Toki wasn't surprise, "DO WHAT AN HONORABLE NINJA WOULD DO, IT'S BEST FOR YOUR CHILD!" He called knowing that Taki was present in the area somewhere.

That night the two came out of hiding, back in their home, she held Natsu, looking at the cherry blossoms outside, Natsu yawned, resting her head into Taki's chest. Taki knew she had to leave, somewhere Toki would never find her. And she had to do it now.

"Mommy?" She heard, "Can you sing me the Sakura song?" It was a song written for the cherry blossoms outside. Taki smiled,

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku_

_Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku_

_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou_

_Warau nana no ko asobu koro_

_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru_

_Utau nana no ko nemuru koro_

_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru_

_Shinda nana no ko noboru koro_"

Natsu was fast asleep, curled up in Taki's arms. She was glad she was able to be a mother, understanding it was better if she passed away first, not her daughter. Until her daughter was capable of living on her own that is. There was a knock on the door, it awoke Natsu as Taki tightened her hold of her, she didn't say a word,

"Taki? It's me, Chie!" She was overwhelmed with relief,

"Come in."

Chie bolted in, as if she was panicked, "The castle is surrounded by Fu Ma ninja. I passed by them as I came in."

Oh no. Taki rose to her feet, she was prepared for this, she held Natsu close, "Chie, do what you can and leave. I have to take Natsu and go." Chie didn't understand,

"What…what's happening?"

"No time to explain." She yelled, she rushed past her, "Just don't let them take my daughter." She tearfully pleaded before disappearing, figuratively this time, with a flabbergasted Natsu in her arms. Natsu began to whine in fear, Taki shushed her,

"It's alright, but mommy needs your help, try to keep quiet so the scary people don't find us."

Natsu wiped a tear, "Like hide and seek?" she whispered,

"Yes." She understood. At least for a 3 year old, "Just like hide and seek." She then held her daughter tightly close to her as she dashed at superhuman speed past the ninjas who were in hiding, they'd spotted her and leapt after them. Natsu saw them as she panicked,

"Mommy!" Taki knew it was a warning but she was getting farther ahead of them, reaching the gates of the Fu Ma village. So close to escape, she could nearly taste freedom until she was suddenly surrounded by multiple ninjas. She knew they'd attack if she tried to fight them, she couldn't let them hurt her daughter. Toki stepped out of the crowd, Taki snarled in hatred,

"YOU!" She put Natsu down as she forcefully punched Toki's face, "YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! BUT I WON'T LET YOU!" She yelled with each strike, Toki's smug look enraged her,

"You're forgetting something, who looks like the monster here?" Taki didn't realize until she heard Natsu's sobs, she looked at the frightened child, seeing her mother attack someone. What had she done?

"Natsu…" She slowly knelt towards her, holding out a hand, Natsu gasped in fright, "Mommy wasn't…" she teared up herself, "Mommy wasn't…" she looked angrily at Toki once more, "This is all **your **fault!" Her hatred obvious, "She could've lived a normal life if it weren't for you!" Toki bolted up,

"That girl never had a chance! Not with that thing crawling around inside of her!" The toddler didn't understand anything as she slowly crept behind her mother, holding her leg, Taki was comforted that her daughter wasn't afraid of her, "Taki…do you want your child to suffer, and become a monster, or do you want her to be at peace."

She picked up Natsu, "I want her to live in peace with me!" She was shaking with anger, she wasn't ready to let anyone touch her child. Toki wasn't anywhere as sympathetic as he looked,

"You give me no choice." Taki prepared herself, but she was suddenly shocked when she felt a strange sensation behind her, she began to fall, unable to move her limbs. Dropping Natsu, she collapsed, still aware of what was happening around her, Natsu was in despair,

"Mommy?" she shook her, "Mommy?" she grew frantic, "MOMMY!" She kept screaming and kicking when Toki gave a ninja an order, just as Taki raised her head. Natsu was holding on to her hand which she still couldn't move. She felt her child's grasp loosen as she watched her go farther and farther away.

"No…" she tried to belt out in agony, her vision, blurred from tears saw a figure of her child growing smaller and smaller, "No! NO!" her cries grew louder until they were loud enough for the angels above and demons underneath to hear, **"NO!"**


	5. A Failed Mother

Natsu's eyes were fixed on Chie. She was stunned with anguish, fear, and utter grief. She held her right hand over her left shoulder, realizing the truth about her 'birthmark' and finally having so many questions answered. Natsu couldn't bear the thought of what her fate would be in only a few months. She'd never used her powers however, she was too frightened to even think of what would happen.

And her mother, the torment she was put through, the fact that she is out there somewhere, "If they took me away from her," Natsu slowly began, "then how did you find me?" Chie grimaced at the explanation, she continued with the story,

"Well, Taki had already told me that whatever it took, do not let them take you."

…

They were taking the kicking and screaming toddler down to the Hoko temple where she would be executed. The men were growing impatient with her, "What the hell are we going to do? Someone's going to hear us!" The man carrying her put her down and smacked her,

"Hey shut up kid!"

Natsu was knocked down to her knees, she was now too scared to even cry. She couldn't take anymore of this, she whimpered,

"Mommy…" she whispered, "I want my mommy."

The man accompanying the one carrying her stepped up, "Well don't worry, we're taking you to her right now." He realized he underestimated the toddler's intelligence when Natsu took off running, "Hey! Catch her!"

Natsu didn't know nor did she care where she was going, she just never wanted to see those men again. She zigzagged through the trees and bushes around her just desperately believing someone would find her. Her tiny lungs couldn't take the stress as she began to hyperventilate with exhaustion. She couldn't slow down, she had to escape, she had to find her mother. She stumbled as one of her sandals got stuck in mud below her, she landed on her stomach with a heavy THUD, as she moaned in misery from knocking the wind out of her.

Natsu rolled herself over onto her back, but she still couldn't move. Her weakness would be her demise, as she could hear rapid footsteps advancing closer and closer…

"There you are." A gentle yet anxious voice muttered, Natsu couldn't see who it was, it wasn't her mother. The one voice she could distinguish was her mother's,

"Who are you?" She wined, her vision clouded by darkness, she didn't have the strength to sit herself up.

"I'll protect you." The woman declared as she wrapped Natsu in her arms and bounded out of the woods, back to her home deep in the village. This woman happened to be Chie. No one knew of her affections with a Chinese soldier named Li Long, nor her involvement with the search for Soul Edge; therefore, no one thought very much of her at all. This meant that hiding Natsu would be a synch. She did not say she'd protect Natsu to comfort her; it was a promise. To Natsu, to Taki, and to herself.

…

Natsu came out of her state of shock and confusion, "So…my mother knows I'm alive then, right?" Chie's guilty expression did not change, she couldn't look Natsu in the eye as the told this story. Natsu's hopeful look decreased as well,

"You see Natsu, the Fu Ma clan is able to somehow capture the information of all of its members, even through espionage." She nearly teared up remembering Taki's heart-breaking depression she had forced herself to watch her go through. Chie felt she deserved the guilt, "I comforted your mother through her sorrows…but I could never tell her the actuality of how you were with me without both of you being killed."

Natsu still couldn't find the right emotions or words to express herself. She now admired Chie even more yet felt an increasing guilt grow in her stomach. She strangely couldn't cry, though she wanted to so intensely, "So…where is she now?" she dreaded the answer.

"Your mother left the Fu Ma clan." She's still alive. Natsu was internally joyous with this thought, "She is traveling on her own missions to fight demons on her own accord, she has two companions." There's still hope of finding her, "Her exact whereabouts however, I am not sure." Or not…

"What do you mean?"

"She left Japan. The last thing she ever said to me was that the sight of this country now sickened her." She remembered it vividly, Taki's infuriated outlook on the world, she had sunken deep into depression and hatred. "All I know is that she headed west."

"You mean…into the other lands? The other empires you told me about?" Chie was the one who educated Natsu, aside from giving her all the books she wanted, she especially stressed the importance of geography; Natsu had studied the Ottoman Empire, Japan's next door neighbors Korea and the Ming Dynasty, Soul Edge's origins, etc. Natsu was a fountain of knowledge when it came to maps and landmarks.

"Most likely." Chie confirmed. The two sat in a brief but seemingly eternal silence. Natsu still had to accept all the information she'd just learned; her mother, Arahabaki, the now dreaded 18th birthday that would be approaching eventually. Chie looked into her empty cup, left over powdered herbs were all that was left. Natsu stood,

"Would you like me to make you some more?" she kindly gestured, trying to break the ice. Chie denied tea, she couldn't bear the heart break that her 'daughter' was trying to hide…she loved Natsu so dearly…if only she were truly hers…Natsu's life would've been less painful. She tried to keep calm,

"Natsu, it's very late and you've had a long day; maybe you should go get your rest."

She knew that Chie just couldn't speak about anything with her right now, she nodded, trying to remain in a casual mood, "Alright. Goodnight Chi-Mother." She quickly corrected herself; despite she knew how untrue it was. She ambled into her dark room. She looked at her Sakura patterned futon on the ground. She suddenly remembered the lullaby…

_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku_

_Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku_

_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou…_

It was suddenly so familiar to her, so comforting…so much like home. Natsu's emotion finally erupted as she smothered her face full of tears into her pillow. Chie wasn't doing much better in her own room; she sat upright with her head in her hands. The unsettling darkness of the night brought back unwanted memories. She'd remember the first time Arahabaki opened up to Natsu. It was only weeks before she turned 17. She remembered it quite well, it only happened because Natsu woke up with a fright that night.

…

Chie was having a usual night, despite Natsu's sudden awakening. She was finishing washing the dishes from their meal. She heard light footed noises enter the kitchen, when she noticed Natsu, dark circles underneath her eyes and a messy bed head. Chie was confused as she was a good sleeper, "Are you alright? What are you doing up this late?"

Natsu sat down at their table, "Bad dream." She rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes, Chie stopped what she was doing and sat in front of her, "It was really strange; I dreamt that I was on this mountain…it was really rocky and really dark." Natsu could remember every detail from her dreams. They were often vivid and surreal as most dreams go, "I was just confused trying to figure out where I was when there was this…creature in front of me." She paused, taking a moment to visualize it once more, "It was blue…it had so many heads and tails…It looked like a snake." Natsu couldn't think of anywhere she had seen such a creature before, she hadn't read of one in any of her books either, "I tried to fight it but I couldn't move or turn away to run…I could only stand there as it leapt to attack me." She finished with a sigh, "That's when I woke up."

Chie knew Arahabaki would show signs of his dominance over the host early, but never through terror, usually through rebellion or sickness. Chie knew it was only two more years until his rise over Natsu but she just wasn't ready. Her 17th birthday was just two weeks away. "The night can change many thoughts Natsu." She comforted her, "That is why we better appreciate the dawn, for awakening us from our dark thoughts." Natsu always thought her mother was so kind and wise, she smiled gently, that was all she needed to hear. Chie nudged her back to her room, "Now go get some sleep while you can."

Despite of the dream, Natsu unbearably craved rest that particular night. Maybe that's how Arahabaki was rebelling Chie thought, now giving the host their wants or needs. Chie couldn't bear the thought of the torture Natsu would have to face…not her daughter.

Back in present time, Chie felt the same. So much guilt tore at her heart, even though she had never bared a child, she still had the heart of a mother…a guilty and failure of a mother.


	6. Going to Where the Wind Blows

Natsu hadn't slept a wink so far; she laid there and pretended to be asleep. Just for her own satisfaction. She stared into the pitch black darkness of her room, unable to stop thinking about her mother. Her poor mother, out there in the world with the false belief that her child was dead. Natsu just wanted to _see_ her. That's all she needed, just for Taki to know she was alive. Then maybe her depression would be over.

She sat up, sighing. What was she supposed to do? She should be more concerned with what the "birthmark" on her left shoulder was going to become, but she'd worry about that when it was time. Could she travel west? Would it really be that hard? Let's think, 1,895 miles just to reach the Ming Empire, 545 million people in the world; she was only searching for one person and she had no idea where she'd go from there.

Well that plan wasn't going to work. But wait, if she were a Fu Ma ninja, she's bound to have been heard of, especially if she's been solo for nearly 15 years. Natsu would just have to track her down…but would Chie approve? This was something that couldn't be held until dawn. She quickly rose from her futon and ran to the door, but as she slid it open, Chie was already on the other side, both were surprised.

"Mother?"

"There's something I want to show you."

She took Natsu into their living room. There was something hidden underneath the floor boards, Chie slowly removed the wooden pieces and picked up a small rectangular box. Natsu leaned in eager yet befuddled as to what it was. Chie spoke before she opened it,

"These are ancient but sturdy and powerful items in here. I want them to belong to you and only you." She held the box in front of Natsu and removed the top. Her green eyes widened in awe of the sight, two kodachi, dark magenta handles and bright silver blades. They were beautiful. She took the box from Chie and admired them closely. There were names vertically carved into the metal; **葛キリ**on the first one, and **阿波****ゆうき **on the second. Kuzukiri and Awayuuki. They were beautiful.

"They're mine?"

Chie nodded, "Yes…" she wasn't necessarily thrilled handing these to her daughter; Natsu picked up Kuzukiri and slashed it in the air left and right testing its weight, "But remember, these are weapons! Not toys!"

She picked up Awayuuki in her other hand, "I know mother." She noticed the sheaths that were in the box, both with the sword's names engraved into them. Her first swords! She could finally become a Fu Ma ninja, a warrior! Chie smiled, but it was melancholic, "Those were the type of swords your mother wielded." She stole Natsu's attention away from the swords, "One of hers had special powers of its own. I can't seem to remember their names though." It had been far too long for Chie to remember little specifics like that.

Natsu looked at her reflection in the swords, the feathered hair tie in her orange ponytail stood out, "Do these have powers?" she catechized curiously.

"No. I do remember Taki had used another sword of power to invert that and her own sword into one."

"Oh." Natsu was slightly disappointed, but could only be so appreciative of her non-occasional gift. Chie smiled, now genuine,

"However, it's the heart of the wielder that gives the sword true power." Natsu smirked, but a question was suddenly about,

"Wait…" Chie had just put the wooden pieces of the floor back, "Why did you give me these?"

Chie wasn't ready to let go, but she knew Natsu was capable and that it was time, "Because you are ready to see the world." Natsu responded with astonishment, she didn't expect this to happen so suddenly. Though she did defeat a demon with only the intent of saving the people around her, Natsu had always thought she was ready, but now that it was time…

"Chie, I don't know…" Now Chie was puzzled by her hesitance,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…the world is big, I don't know anyone out there and I don't know where my mother is and Arahabaki…what if something happens." Chie halted Natsu's self-doubt by raising her chin up,

"I believe in you Natsu. You'll be able to handle anything that stands in your path. You always have been." Natsu smiled, reassured enough, however there was something else.

"But…the world is still dangerous. I don't have any gear or anything." Chie rose,

"I have just the thing." Natsu followed her out of the room and into hers, she had a wardrobe that Natsu assumed was full of clothing, despite a majority of them hung on the drying rack outside, but there was only one thing; a scarlet bodysuit with long sleeves and armor for the arms and hips. Natsu didn't understand, had Chie planned this all along? Did she know one day that she'd be ready to face the world? Was she destined for something?

Chie grabbed the suit from the hanger and handed it to Natsu, "This is for you." Natsu held it up, observing it. It looked very tight yet it felt so soft, the armor was metal and felt very sturdy, "This was your mother's when we were teenagers." Chie grinned, "I remember I was so jealous of her, so when she outgrew it, she gave it to me and…well, I've been saving it for something special."

Natsu looked at it once more, but with a closer look, metaphorically that is; it would literally be that she was in her mother's shoes. The lower part (the pants) was short, Natsu found some knee high socks that matched the color and geta for footwear. Despite of her sword's sheaths they were packaged with, the suit came with sheaths on the back. She stuffed Awayuuki into the top one and Kuzukiri into the bottom one, the handles in reach. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror; she'd never seen herself in armor before, nor looking like a warrior. She wished she truly resembled her mother at a moment like this. Chie admired her from the other room, still not emotionally ready to let go.

The two knew the only way to reach the nearby continent was by sea, there were docks not too far from the Fu Ma village. Natsu would board a ship that was heading for the Ming Empire, which many years to come would soon be called China. The now 17 year old was suddenly terrified as she looked at the large wooden ship, she grabbed Chie,

"Chie…I promise I'll return." Chie began to cry as Natsu joined her, yet she was smiling, "I promise. Meet me by this spot when I return!" she begged, Chie hugged her,

"I'll be waiting. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you here." The two hugged one last time before Natsu heard a man call the citizens on board. Natsu grew sad, but Chie had one last gift to give her, she untied her long red ribbon from her hair, "Here…this will make you feel I'm with you." She giggled, "Well, I hope." As she handed it to Natsu, she gently took her hand as she received it. The wind suddenly began to blow in the direction of the ship; Natsu saw that as a sign and boarded the ship, the ribbon in hand.

Natsu didn't look back as the ship began to sail off to sea, she knew it wouldn't help. As she sat alone she pondered at how she would keep track of the ribbon. Her arms were taken, and it was too silky and long for her neck; her hair wouldn't suffice for such a thin ribbon. That's when she noticed how little the pants of her suit covered her legs; only her mid-thigh to her knees were bare. She tied the ribbon around her right thigh; tight enough to keep hold, but not tight enough to cut off her circulation. Chie was always with her now. She looked up at the sky, dawn just rising over the horizon,

"I'll find you mother."

**End of Episode one. Stay tuned!**


End file.
